


defy the stars

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rants, TRoS Spoilers, blaine would've absolutely hated tros, let's be honest here, these are my thoughts tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Blaine comes back from the cinema and rants about The Rise of Skywalker to Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	defy the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i'm late to the tros rant party but i don't care lol. i hope you like it <3

Kurt was in the middle of making himself a sandwich when he heard the door open. He quickly finished it and turned around to see Blaine entering the apartment. “Hey, honey,” he said. “How was the movie?”

“Awful,” Blaine replied, sitting on the couch with a pained expression on his face.

“Huh?” Kurt left the sandwich in the kitchen counter and went to sit by his boyfriend. Blaine covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his sadness from him. Thankfully, Kurt didn’t need to look at his face to see how sad he was; after being together for seven years, he could read Blaine like an open book. He put a hand on his shoulder. “What happened? Was it really that bad?”

Blaine looked at him. “Worse. They retconned everything! I get that not many people liked Episode 8, but it was a step in the right direction. And they ruined it!”

Kurt didn’t know the first thing about Star Wars (he only knew the popular things, like Darth Vader and the Force), but even he could see how wrong that was. He didn’t say anything though, just patiently waited for Blaine to stop ranting.

“If The Last Jedi was a step forward, The Rise of Skywalker was a thousand steps backwards. It not only contradicted things from Episode 8, but from Episodes 6 and 7 as well. I mean, are we really supposed to believe that Luke and Leia would be happy about their lightsabers being buried in Tatooine? They hated that place! Rey being Palpatine’s granddaughter was bullshit, and don’t even get me started on the Leia-being-a-Jedi thing.”

“What about those guys you liked? The ones you thought were gay?” Kurt asked softly, knowing how much Blaine cared about them.

“They didn’t end up together. The writers even brought Poe’s ex-girlfriend into the story only to tell us he was straight. It was like they were spitting on my face. Do you know how important it would’ve been if Star Wars included a gay couple?” Blaine asked. “It would’ve helped a lot of kids to find themselves.”

“I know.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his, caressing it with his thumb. “If it was that bad, can’t you just pretend it never happened?”

“No,” he answered, hiding his face in his hands again. “I wasted too much time and emotion on it to just forget about it. I even wrote fanfiction!” Blaine turned to look at Kurt with tears in his eyes. “I wrote so many cute, fluffy fanfics about Finnpoe and Reylo only for J.J. Abrams to make Finn and Poe straight and to kill Ben. What kind of monster does that?”

By the time he finished speaking, tears were rolling down his face. He rested his head on Kurt’s lap and hugged his waist tightly. Kurt gently tangled his fingers in Blaine’s hair, caressing his scalp in a soothing manner. When Blaine stopped crying, Kurt said, “Do you want a sandwich? We can eat together in the couch and watch something on Netflix.”

Blaine got up from Kurt’s lap, sobbing a little. “Yeah, that’d be nice. Thank you.”

“Don’t even mention it.” He grabbed his chin, drawing Blaine towards him and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
